


Eating for Two?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

After over a year of trying, it finally happened. You were pregnant. All of the tests you took said so, as did the obscene amount of food you’d been wanting lately, but still, that little voice in the back of your head said you needed to make quadruple sure with a blood test at the doctor’s office. It confirmed the three tests you’d already taken. “Congratulations, Mrs. Reid. You’re having a baby.”

Once he went through the basics of taking care of an unborn baby, he left you to process the information. Now that you were 1000 percent sure, you needed to find a way to tell Spencer.

This was what you’d both wanted for so long. Even before you were married, you knew you wanted a family together. You could just come right out and say it, but you wanted to do something more - something fun, or sentimental. Something that burned this day in Spencer’s brain for the rest of his life.

It took you nearly an hour of driving around in stunned awe to come up with an idea. Fairly simple to execute, you just needed the materials, so you headed to a local department store to get what you wanted.

One bowl and one cup later and it was time to head home.

Now all you had to do was wait nearly three hours for him to come home. This was going to be the longest three hours ever.

—–

“Lazy dinner tonight?” You asked. “I’m feeling cereal and coffee.”

Spencer came up behind you and kissed the back of your neck, his fingers following suit, coasting up your spine and making you shiver. “Fine by me. All I need is you.”

Always the flatterer, your husband.

“How was work?” You asked, turning around to kiss him before he went to sit down on the couch.

He had the most trying type of job. Having you (and soon the baby) to take his mind off the things he saw, did him a lot of good. “It was…work. Tough case. And we lost four people before we caught the unsub, but he’s in jail now.”

That was enough of an explanation for you. It was time for happier things. 

You filled his new coffee cup with his usual combination of sugar and coffee and grabbed bowls for the both of you. “Trix or cocoa puffs?”

“Cocoa puffs,” he smiled.

After filling up your bowl, you made sure to turn your own towards you so that he couldn’t see the writing on it until he was finished with his coffee. “I have slaved away making dinner tonight,” you laughed, placing the coffee and cereal by his side.

Spencer laughed, leaning forward to kiss you. “You’re so good to me.”

It took everything in you not to blurt things out. Patience was not one of your strong suits, at least when it came to surprising those you loved. “This coffee is good. Is it flavored?”

“I picked up a cinnamon spice mix at the store today.”

“Mmm, it’s good. Gives you that warming from the inside out feeling.” He looked so relaxed and sleepy as he sipped at his coffee. His cereal was gone in a matter of minutes; he must’ve been hungry. Yours was getting soggier and soggier by the second. But for a man that drank coffee like his life depended on it, he was drinking it ridiculously slowly tonight, but finally you could tell he was nearing the bottom - towards that special message you wanted him to see.

It looked like he was finished, but he ended up putting the cup back on the table for a moment before picking it up and putting it to his lips in a vain attempt to drink more. “What-”

When he looked up at you, you started to smile. He did a triple take between you and the cup, his eyes going even wider when you turned the bowl toward him so he could finally see what was written on it.

Eating for two.

“This cup says you’re going to be a daddy. I’m going to be a daddy? You’re eating for two? You’re pregnant?”

You started laughing until tears sprung to your eyes, blurring the picture of Spencer standing up and picking you up off the couch to spin you around. “We’re having a baby,” you breathed.

With you in his arms, he ran to the window and pulled it up, screaming for all the world to hear. “I’m gonna be a daddy!”

—–

Nearly a week after you told Spencer about the baby, you had an appointment with the doctor. Spencer took off of work to go with you. There’s no way I’m missing this, he’d said. The first chance to see my baby? No way.

Now the two of you were sitting with nervous anticipation and waiting for the doctor’s arrival. “Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Reid. How are you feeling?”

“I’m great,” Spencer said, before catching himself. “You were probably talking to her.”

You snorted and kissed his chin as you told the doctor how you were feeling. No morning sickness yet. You assumed you were still in the ‘I-found-out-I’m-pregnant’ glow.

“Alright, let’s get a good look at that baby,” he said, placing some cold goopy stuff on your stomach. The wand felt a little weird floating over your stomach, but as soon as you saw the picture on the screen you started crying, and so did Spencer. It was amazing. There was this little baby in there.

But the doctor wasn’t saying anything. “Is something wrong?” You asked. Immediately, you and Spencer stopped crying.

“No, no, not at all,” he said reassuringly, realizing that his silence had caused you to believe the worst. “It’s not bad. I just…you see these?”

He used his first three fingers to point to little dots on the screen. “These right here?”

“Yea?” 

Spencer shouted. “NO!”

“Yes, Dr. Reid.”

“No what babe?” You asked.

Spencer started crying again, his face buried in your hair. “There’s three babies in there.”

“Three babies!”


	2. Superdad in Training

“Are you sure, Spence?” 

After six months of being home day in and day out with your three beautiful six-month-old babies, Spencer was taking a few weeks off so he could give you a break and you’d decided to go out with a friend for dinner and a movie. It would be nice talking to an adult again and not using baby voices and baby language. “I can stay home if you need me to.”

Spencer shook his head and assured you he would be able to handle it. “You deserve to have some fun,” he said, glancing toward the playpen where Spencer Morgan Reid, Diana Emily Reid and Jennifer Brooke Reid sat happily. “You’ve been doing this for six months. I can handle a day or two here or there by myself.”

He didn’t think it was easy by any means, but they were his babies too and you deserved to have some fun. 

“Okay, babe. Call me if you need me?”

“We’ll be fine,” he said, standing up to press a kiss to your lips. “Go have fun. I love you.”

“I love you too, Spence.”

——-

Once he’d convinced you it was okay to leave, Spencer collapsed into the couch and sighed happily, a dreamy smile painting his face as he took in the picture before him. Junior, Diana and Jennifer were playing together, drooling all over everything and eating their own hands, as was a baby’s want in life. “How are my babies doing?” He asked softly.

Junior turned toward him and started reaching for him so Spencer went to go and pick him up. Of course, what one did, the others wanted too, so soon enough Diana and Jennifer both wanted his attention as well. With all three of them out of the playpen, he grabbed a bunch of their toys to play with them. He was gone for about two seconds but when he turned back around Junior and Jennifer were crawling in opposite directions and Diana was trying to put her foot in her mouth. “Woah! Babies! All together now!” He laughed, picking up the two crawl-aways.

For what felt like a beautiful eternity, he had all three of them content and playing together, playing with him. They laughed when he hit himself in the eye with a block so of course he continued throwing them in his own face to get them to laugh. A baby’s laughter was just about the most beautiful and soul-nourishing thing in the world, so hearing all three of them going at the same time nearly made him explode.

In reality that beautiful eternity lasted about 20 minutes and then one of them needed to be changed. After sniffing at diapers like a feral animal, Spencer found the culprit. Diana. He put Jennifer and Junior back in the playpen with a few toys and took Diana inside to change. “How can one baby, such a cute baby, smell so awful?” He smiled.

She giggled back at her Daddy’s funny voice and kept on eating her hand while he cleaned up the absolute mess that was her diaper. “No more smelly baby.” Just as he was about to fasten Diana’s diaper closed, he heard the other babies starting to cry. 

Running outside, he made a silly face as was able to stop the tears in their tracks. “Whew,” he said. 

Nearly two hours passed where the babies were content playing in their playpen, so Spencer took advantage of the opportunity and did some of the chores that he knew you needed done. With three babies, laundry was endless, so he threw in a couple of tubs. Dishes were even worse with all the baby bottles and spoons, so he washed everything by hand and left it to dry on the kitchen counter.

He could’ve vacuumed because that was something you also needed to do, but he didn’t want to disturb the babies, so instead he went about cleaning the counters and some of the babies’ toys off the floor, getting interrupted occasionally by one or the other needing their diaper changed.

Time flew while you were having fun, but time also flew when you were busy beyond all comprehension. Spencer was shocked by the time when all three of his children started crying at the same time. “Oh crap, dinner time!” He said, getting all of them placed into their highchairs. You and Spencer were starting to introduce solid foods into their diet so taking turns, he put spoonfuls of baby food in their mouths. Junior loved banana food most of all. According to his own mother, that meant junior took after Spencer in many ways. Jennifer was his little weirdo, he loved spinach baby food more than most things, even cheerios, which he also gave to them (just a few) and Diana was a fan of carrot and peach, but peach wasn’t happening tonight as she kept spitting it out, so Spencer switched to carrots. 

Three drool-y babies made quite the picture, so he took one and sent it to you before wiping their mouths and throwing the dirty towel back over his shoulder. One by one, he burped them with one hand, using the other to entertain the other two and finally, he got them in their bassinets. Thank god they didn’t have any more than 3 babies at one time because otherwise he wouldn’t have had enough limbs. He was able to use both hands and a foot to move their bassinets so they could sleep.

With just an hour or so to go before you got home, Spencer leaned back and took a deep breath. All of the babies seemed to be asleep. 

Next thing he knew, he was awoken by loud screeching. His eyes darted immediately to his wrist. Apparently, he’d fallen asleep for about 30 minutes. As soon as he was conscious again, he realized why they were screaming. All of them needed to be changed.

“Okay, this will be my true test of strength,” he muttered. Somehow, he managed to grab all three of them at the same time and went into the nursery, placing Diana and Jennifer into a crib so he could changed little Spencer. “Alright buddy. Cooperate with me.”

His girls cried louder and louder while he changed his son. One minute he was cooing at his daughters to try and calm them and the next he was holding a diaper in front of little Spencer so his son wouldn’t pee all over him. “Behold Daddy’s ninja skills,” he laughed nervously, all the commotion around him starting to overwhelm him a bit. 

He managed to get Spencer’s new diaper on but not before he grabbed at the stack of diapers beside him, knocking a bunch to the floor. “No! Don’t test my ninja skills! I’m not good enough yet!”

With Spencer clean, he turned to Jennifer who sounded as if she was being murdered. He was pretty sure he changed her diaper in record time. The crying, except for Diana, had subsided, puffy red eyes pulling at his heartstrings. Spencer wasn’t much of a singer, but he started humming a few lullabies while he changed Diana. “Okay, are we good now?” He asked sleepily. 

They all stared at him and Spencer laughed again. How did you do this every day by yourself?

Despite his lack of a voice, the babies seemed to like it when he sang so he continued, not realizing that you’d walked back in the door. “Hey love,” you giggled upon seeing the exhausted look on his face. “How’d everything go?”

“Pretty good. Up until about an hour ago. Then they all wanted to be fed, sleep and be changed at the same exact time. I’m not a ninja, so we had a few missteps, but I’m alive and they’re alive so…” He gave her two thumbs up and stood to hug her. “How do you do this by yourself every day?”

“Because I love them and I have to,” you replied. With three babies at home, the one who made more money worked out of the house and this case it was Spencer. You did some work from home when you could, but again, with three little people needing your constant attention, not a lot got done.

Spencer had always appreciated you, before and after motherhood, but after this experience, his respect for you grew exponentially. “You’re Supermom,” he muttered. “I still need training to become Superdad.”

“We’ll get you there,” you giggled, raising an eyebrow. “Soon, I’ll have you changing two diapers at once.” 

Spencer’s jaw dropped. “You can do that!?”


End file.
